A Recognised Gain
by Annie Coomes
Summary: Sequal to A Recognised Loss don't have to read that first but would help. The Doctor returns to earth to visit Rose and his daughter, Venetia, only to discover terrible news and to be faced with a life changing decison. COMPLETED!
1. Part One

Sequal to A Recognised Loss (don't have to read that first but would help) : The Doctor returns to earth to visist Rose and his daughter, Venetia, only to discover terrible news and to be faced with a life changing decison.

Disclaimed: I dont own Doctor who!

Sorry that I didn't post on friday - it wouldn't let me upload it! But here it is!

-------------------------------------

A Recognised Gain

Part One

The year was 2015; it was three years since the Doctor had discovered that he had a daughter he hadn't know about. Venetia Jacqueline Tyler was now eight years old, she had blonde ringlet curls, the face shape of her mother – Rose Tyler, and her fathers' intense brown eyes. Venetia had her mothers' attitude and her fathers' intelligence; she was half Gallifreyan and half human. She lived on earth with Rose and was regularly visited by the Doctor. He would visit at least once a week, sometimes he could stay for hours, other times he stayed for days or even weeks, but this time was different.

The Doctor had been on board the Tardis having just returned from the far away planet of Jerab where he had bought a bottle of the strong alcoholic drink Jerabka for Rose. It had been a joke but she would know the sentiment behind the gift, he had visited them only a week ago but that time he had made a decision. He was sick of the longing gazes and rushed kisses, he was tired of pretending not to love her, and he was determined to call her his own. So he bought the bottle as a symbol – it's what they had drunk before they conceived Venetia and hopefully it would be what they drank before they revived their relationship.

He was about to pop to the moons of Jupiter to collect some rocks for Venetia's every growing collection. She loved to analyse them and study them, comparing them and making notes – her hobbies were Astronomy and Mineralogy. She was a spectacular child – she had skipped two years at school and was still the top of her class in everything, she could answers sums that her teachers struggled on in seconds, she was amazed by the simplest things such as an ants struggle to carry a grain of food and she was surprisingly compassionate. Venetia thrived to learn, she could always be found with her head buried in a book as she learnt facts and dates and excitedly spurted them out to her mother who would just smile back and nod. When she wasn't learning she loved to play, she could be outside for hours playing in her make believe worlds, fictional characters created from the stories her Father told her – she was always the hero and the monster always lost – but not as in died. She understood the difference between right and wrong but she also understood the effects of peoples' pasts and their societies, in her games she would create a punishment that was just right for which ever evil she was facing never being too quick to judge.

Rose and the Doctor were immensely proud of their daughter, the older she became the more her knowledge, wisdom and character grew. The Doctor hummed to himself staring at the photos on the walls from various occasions that had been taken, each photo had a message etched on the back which was put there by one of the two females who lit up his life. Whenever he felt lonely or lost in the darkness as the Tardis fell through time and space he could look at these photos and lose himself in their memories warming his soul.

The Doctor had been hitting the co-ordinates in the control panel when suddenly the ship shook and the Doctor felt a twinge in the bottom of his stomach. He had what humans might describe as 'a bad feeling' but he was the Doctor and he didn't get 'bad feelings'. He held onto the Tardis' railings as the ship moaned in protest

'What's the matter old girl?' he asked his favourite time machine. When the ship ceased to move he dug around in his coat pocket searching for the Sonic Screwdriver hoping it should shed come light on the situation, maybe there was a faulty connection the Doctor pondered. He pulled his hand out of his coat pocket and found that he had pulled out the psychic paper – it felt warm in his hand despite the fact that his pocket was very cold. He slowly opened the cover to see words scrawled on the normally blank piece of paper. His heart stopped as he read the words

_Daddy, help me!_

The words were scrawled out as though written by someone in a panic. The Doctor paused for a moment – only telepathic creatures could call out to him on the psychic paper, creatures such as the Face of Boe – yet Venetia had done so. Then he stopped in his tracks – Time Lords have telepathic abilities and she was half Time Lord. For the last two years her Time Lord abilities hadn't been apparent – she was just extremely intelligent and observant, for her abilities to suddenly excel to such an amount that she was able to call out to him through time and space she would've had to awaken a dormant power within her – the Doctor knew that something must be terribly wrong.

He frantically began to change the co-ordinates on the control panel setting them for the Powell estate; he nervously paced the floor as the Tardis changed her course. The ship finally came to a land after what felt like forever to the Doctor. He burst through the doors into the crisp March air, it was chilly but the sun was beginning to shine again, flowers were starting to push their way through the dirt up to the surface reaching for the sun. The Doctor didn't have time to study the beauties of Spring as he ran towards the flat, he clutched onto Roses' bottle of Jerabka the emerald green liquid splashing at the insides of the bottle and the Doctor frantically ran up the stairs and along the landing. When he was standing outside the door he frantically pounded on the door, his fist colliding heavily with the wood. A few moments later the door slowly swung open, inside stood a man in his late forties, he had black matted hair, his blue eyes were solemn and curious, he held a police hat under his arm and wore a uniform. The man eyed the Doctor warily

'Is there anything I can help you with?' the officer asked prudently. The Doctor stared at him for a moment before looking over his shoulder for any disturbances – everything seemed fine.

'Where are they?' he demanded swiftly as he tried to enter the flat. The police man held his hand up

'I'm sorry Sir; I'm going to have to ask you to step outside' the police man told the Doctor with a world heavy sigh.

'No – you don't understand' the Doctor began to protest as he pushed his way in.

'Now Sir!' the police officer said gruffly as he grasped the Doctor by the back of his neck in an attempt to drag him out of the flat. The Doctor had almost struggled his way to the living room; the shouts from the hallway had frightened the blonde girl on the sofa who had a friendly looking woman in her late fifties next to her on the sofa.

'It's okay Venetia' the woman soothed the frightened child 'We're not going to let him hurt you' she continued ignoring how wide Venetia's eyes were.

'Venetia!' the Doctor yelled as soon as he saw her. Venetia's face lit up at the same time tears fell from her eyes splashing down her face

'Do you know this man?' the woman asked briskly

'He's my Daddy!' she called out as she ran towards him. The police man released the Doctor who dropped his bottle letting the green liquid spill over the carpet as it smashed, he didn't care as he swept Venetia up in his arms and held her to his chest. She sobbed into his neck, her entire body shaking with sobs, she held onto him so tightly it felt like she would never let go. The Doctor hated seeing her like this, so afraid and so alone – so petrified. He rocked her softly trying to soothe her but the tears wouldn't stop falling, he gently stroked her hair

'Where's Mummy?' he asked softly but she just sobbed in response. The Doctor glared at the others in the room – the people who had upset his daughter so much, he sat down on the sofa still holding her. The police men watched him for a while then walked over towards the Doctor clearing his throat in the process

'Sir, I need to ask what your relationship with a Miss Rose Tyler was' the policeman asked importantly. The Doctor frowned up at him still not understanding what was going on, he almost smiled at his earlier thoughts of them being together – for real.

'She's my….she was….we are…' the Doctor began to stumble as he looked for the words that would sum up their relationship.

'He loves her' a little voice called out of his arms, as though it would make everything alright. She still shook in his arms, her tears soaking his jacket – he held her so tightly longing for everything to be alright.

'Why' the Doctor asked breaking the silence. The other police man solemnly took of his hat and looked at the Doctor gravely

'I regret to inform you that Miss Tyler is dead'

-----------------------------------

Hope you like and will review!


	2. Part Two

Thanks for reviewing!

Sorry about the meaness of that cliff hanger:-)

--------------------------

A Recognised Gain 

Part 2

The Doctors' hearts froze, Venetia stilled in his arms looking up at her father, her eyes filled with unshed tears. The Doctor blinked rapidly as he shook his head

'No' he said, his voice shattering the silence that had come over the room. The police officers glanced around at each other confused

'Excuse me Sir?' one of them asked. The Doctor met his eyes

'No. She can't be dead' he slowly repeated. The officer shook his head gravely

'I'm afraid she is' The Doctor gasped for breath as he remembered seeing her the week before; so happy, so carefree – so alive. His head was spinning as her voice filled his mind – her laughter, her singling, her shouting, her crying, her whispering 'I love you' into his ear at night – a million memories that could never exist again, a thousand things they could never say, a billion memories they could never make. The Doctors' heart wrenched sob filled the air – everyone started in reaction except for Venetia who joined him The Doctor bit his lip – he wouldn't cry, not in front of all these people, he rubbed his face as he tried to hold in the sobs that were tearing at his soul

'What…what happened?' the Doctor finally asked – his voice cracking. The policeman cleared his throat

'It would appear she was knocked down by a car – driver was under the limit – wasn't their fault. Knocked her clear of the car – she died on impact' he sadly told him. The Doctor glared angrily at him, his eyes burning

'Well whose fault was it then? Don't you dare blame Rose for it' he warned his voice filled with the emotion that laced his soul

'Of course not – sorry Sir' the officer stumbled as he back away from the enraged, grief stricken Doctor that stood before him

'We'll need to ask some questions' an officer said as he pulled out his notebook

'I want you to go' the Doctor quietly said

'Just a few questions Sir, won't take a moment' the officer assured him as he pulled out his pen. The Doctor set Venetia on the floor beside him, her small hand locked into his large one

'I want you out – now!' the Doctor bellowed furiously. They all nodded – scared by this man and the look they saw in his eyes

'Very well then. We shall return' they warned as they let themselves out of the flat. The Doctor closed the door behind them; he lent his head back against the wood of the door and closed his eyes. Venetia stood in the hallway watching him; the dried paths of tears began to flow once more as her heart broke within her. The Doctor slowly slid down the door, his head in his hands, he cried freely for Rose – his tears burning his cheeks as his soul heaved with sobs. Venetia stood watching in horror as her father broke down in front of her – she watched as her pillar of support collapsed, as her hope disintegrated and as her uncertainty for the future grew.

Venetia could feel her hands shaking as her fingers clenched into fists, her whole body was shaking in reaction to the news she had been told earlier that day, when the police man had brought her home from the hospital after she had seen her mother knocked down by a car, after they had checked she was fine, the lady with the name Venetia couldn't remember – didn't want to remember – told her she was going to look after her and put her in a special home whilst they looked for some family. Venetia began to gasp for breath as the events of the day flashed before her.

_Venetia and Rose we walking out of the shop, Rose was carrying bags over flowing with milk and chocolate digestives – the last time the Doctor had been round he had eaten all the biscuits – they were his favourite. Rose and __Venetia__ were strolling down the street snuggled in their jackets as the crisp March air howled and tore at their hair. Neither of them minded though – they were happy watching the bare trees battle against the wind as their new buds began to appear hoping to flourish in the sun. They'd walked up to the curb hand in hand, they stopped to look both ways for traffic – they always did – but this time they couldn't see round the bend. Rose was on the left and Venetia was on the right, they were half way across the road when the sound of a revving engine sent a chill through __Venetia__'s spine. She clutched onto Roses' hand tightly as they made their way to the other side of the road, a thirty second journey that felt like a million years. Rose saw the car coming before __Venetia__ did – a Fiat Punto – brand new, white in colour gleaming windows and a sparkling bonnet. Inside the car a boy of twenty sat, both hand on the wheel in the ten and two o'clock position as he had been taught – he only took his eyes off the road for a moment, he glanced down to check the petrol level, he didn't know he'd hit something until the shudder of the car colliding with a body shot through him. _

_Rose had pushed Venetia forward trying to save her daughter in her final moments, Venetia fell towards the curb and landed heavily on it, she turned over her shoulder to see her mother colliding with the car. She hit the windscreen and flew over it – a thousand shards of glass shattering and dispersing over the road. __Venetia__'s screamed filled the air as hundreds of passer-bys turned to stare, some gasping, some pointing and some crying. _

_The car had skidded to a stop beside __Venetia__; the boy clung at the wheel shaking as he looked at the blood that mixed with the broken glass of the windscreen. Rose was lying behind the car now, her body thrown and broken by the force – the police men had said she had died on impact – they lied. Her body was paralysed only her neck and above could move, her eyes blinked in shock as red dots began to take over her vision, if she could her hand would reach out to hold the one that wasn't there, she could barely see as everything blurred but she knew her daughter was safe. She had saved Venetia in her final moments – a ghost of a smile passed over her lip as she realised she hadn't failed her daughter, her lips moved on a final word as her world faded out into darkness_

_'Doctor' she whispered with her final breath, the word rasping against her tongue, she used every last ounce of energy she had for him – to save him and their daughter. _

_Venetia stood frozen beside the car – its white paint work now glistened with blood, the glass crunched under Venetias' feet as she tried to run towards her mother but she couldn't move. All she could do was stare and gasp for breath before she hit the floor._

_The boy had caught her at the last minute – it was his fault she was like this, he had just killed her mother, he shook as he looked at the innocent girl in his arms, he began to panic as he realised he had destroyed her future forever. _

_The sound of sirens rang in everyone's ears as the three of them were carted off to the hospital – Rose bound to a stretcher as the paramedics frantically worked on her, Venetia sitting on a bed unable to speak just silent tears rolling down her face, and the boy who had destroyed his own future and taken a life sat with his head in his hands shaking in reaction. _

'Daddy' Venetia whispered – she hadn't spoken since the moment her mother was knocked down, the first time she had spoken was when she screamed his name as he burst into the flat. The Doctor looked up into the eyes of his broken daughter and forgot his own pain for the moment – he opened his arms as she ran towards him and held her close joining hers.

-----------------------------

Thanks for reading!


	3. Part Three

Thanks for reviewing everyone!

----------------------------------

A Recognised Gain 

Part 3

The Doctor held Venetia close wishing he could soothe her rather than sit there against the door crying, he buried his head into her shoulder and she did the same. As they both spilt their tears he realised she didn't need comforting, she needed someone to share her pain with. Well he could do that, he could do that easily – he was feeling so much pain he could easily fill the entire world with it.

They sat that way for hours, just clinging to each other as the pain they felt wrecked their souls, each of them grieving for Rose. Venetia clung onto the Doctor shaking

'Promise you'll never leave me Daddy' she asked, barely a whisper. He held her close unable to imagine what it would be like to lose her as well

'I promise' he told her. She was shaking now

'They tried to take me away' she whispered as her memories of the day flashed through her mind chilling her.

_The middle aged lady with mousy brown hair dressed entirely in beige sat down on the hospital bed next to Venetia_

_'Sweetheart?' the lady began 'My name is Mrs Grant and I'm going to take you to live somewhere safe whilst we look for a more permanent home' she softly told Venetia in a patronising voice. Venetia looked up at the lady her eyes wide and fear full – she wanted her mummy so badly._

_'Mummy' she whispered_

_'Now sweetheart, I thought I'd explained this' the woman told her whilst trying to squeeze her hand 'Mummy has gone to heaven to live with the angels' _

_Venetia__ glared at her and jumped off the bed_

_'No she hasn't! There's no such place! She's gone! She's gone and left me!' she shouted before running out of the room crying, her tears leaving a trail behind her burning into the floor. _

'It's alright' the Doctor promised her 'I've got you know and I'm never going to let go'

Venetia wanted to believe him but she couldn't help but return to that dark place within her where these memories were playing over and over like black and white movies.

_Mrs Grant found Venetia on the hospital roof, she was staring down over the edge as the wind painfully attacked her face – she didn't care thought, she relished in the pain, it was all she could feel._

_'Now Venetya' the woman began_

_'That's not my name' she whispered_

_'You should know it's wrong to run off like that' she said sounding angry _

_'My name is not Venetya!' Venetia shouted at her turning around. Her eyes were darkened and swirled with emotions, tears streamed down her cheeks and her lip was bleeding from where she had been biting it so hard. The woman slowly walked up to her and put one hand on her shoulder_

_'I know this had been hard for you but there's no need to shout' she told Venetia sternly. Venetia's eyes burned with tears as she thought very seriously about pushing this woman off the top of the building – then she saw her mother in her mind and could hear what she would say, she could picture her taking her hand and squeezing it telling her_

_'That's not the way we deal with things is it?'_

_Venetia opened her eyes and felt her hand was empty – her mother wasn't really there, she breathed in suffocating her anger as she remembered her mother, her mother who was really dead…_

_She fell to her knees sobbing longing to be held in the arms of the woman who would never come for her._

The Doctor rubbed his face, he knew he needed to be strong for Venetia now – he couldn't break down until later, he could feel his daughter was in a very bad place.

' Venetia?' he asked worriedly, she didn't reply but her lip trembled as she bit into it, the blood spilling down her chin once again. She was trapped in her memories and couldn't escape them

_The woman who's name Venetia couldn't remember carefully picked up the hysterical girl and carried her down stairs into the reception room. _

_' Venetia, we're going to put you into a foster home' she told her softly. Venetia ignored her and continued to stare at the window_

_'Sweetheart, can you understand what I'm saying' she asked – there was no reply_

_'Do you have any other family?' she asked as she scribbled on her notebook – the sound of the pen scratching the paper stung Venetia's ears. The sound was filling her mind and slowly rubbing it away, that and the thought of her father was enough to send her over the edge – she jumped out of her chair and snatched the notebook from her hands and hurled it at the nearest window. The sound of shattering glass mixed with Venetia's scream as the social worker slowly backed towards the door. Venetia stood in shock for a moment at the shards of glass that covered the floor, the woman ran up from behind Venetia and restrained her by pulling her arms back_

_'Don't touch me!' she screamed as she desperately kicked her legs_

_'Let go of me!' she cried – her voice hoarse from screaming, the social worker held on as she shouted for help. Soon several burly men came in and carried her away to a hospital bed where they restrained her as she screamed and screamed. _

The Doctors' fingers gently traced the cuts that laced Venetia's arms from where the glass had showered over her; she shuddered in reaction as the memories continued to play.

_Several hours later the social worked and two policemen helped Venetia to a car. She had stopped fighting now, stopped crying and stopped speaking – she just sat in utter silence her eyes haunting everyone who looked into them. They slowly drove back to the flat as idle chatter filled the car, Venetia just shook as she thought of her father – one thought played over and over in her mind _

_'I'll always be there'_

_She screamed in her mind_

_'Daddy help me!'_

_The woman – Mrs Grant – looked back at Venetia with a sigh, troubled children were her speciality but there was just something about this child she couldn't grasp, something that was warning her to stay away._

_'We're just going to pick some of your things up' she tried to tell her sounding friendly._

_Silence_

_'We'll be there soon'_

_Silence_

_'It will all be okay'_

_Silence_

_Mrs Grant shuddered at the silence and returned her eyes to the road, she knew this child was going to be a problem._

The Doctor had been gently rocking Venetia who had finally fallen asleep in his arms, he carefully carried her body over to her bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed. He pulled the blanket up to her chin and kissed her on the forehead

'I love you' he whispered. He turned to leave but his eye caught the photo on her cabinet – one of him, Rose and Venetia – all looking so happy and in love. He held the photo to his chest and walked into the living room. He looked at the photo then he allowed himself to breakdown.


	4. Part Four

Thanks for your reviews everyone! They mean alot!

For those of you who were asking, Venetia means Venice which is known as the city of timeless beauty... so I thought it was rather fitting.

----------------------------------

A Recognised Gain

Part 4

The Doctor shoved his hands into the mess of brown hair on his head; his fingers clenched pulling at the strands as they clumped together. He honestly had no idea of what to do – she was dead – his Rose had finally died and he wasn't there to say goodbye. He let the tears slowly roll down his face staining his skin and his soul; it was either that of smash everything within the flat in an attempt to release the storm that was raging through his soul. His head fell in into his hands as him entire body shook with the force of the emotions that were pouring through his soul – he was barely clinging onto sanity, onto life – he was trying to hard not to collapse. He had to be there for Venetia – for his daughter who was now as alone as he was, the daughter they had tried to drag away and force to become a part of another family, the daughter who resembled her mother so much – the daughter who broke his heart. The Doctor pulled his knees towards him as he sat on the floor and lent his head against them, he couldn't breathe – every breath reminded him of Rose laughing, he couldn't cry – every tear burned through another memory, and he couldn't see – his eyes were clouded by her face. There was nothing he could do but sit against this wall as he slowly died inside.

The sun rose the next morning, its welcoming gentle light covering the city and awakening everyone to the beauty of the clear skies and crisp March airs. 'What beautiful weather', 'What a wonderful day' neighbours called out to one another as the crisp air stung at their cheeks. The sky was cloudless and blue, the sun was shining but its warmth was distant, the weatherman cheerily informed everyone of the temperatures and the slight chance of snow. It was a beautiful day to everyone except the Doctor and Venetia.

The Doctor stood at the window staring out over the world as they busied themselves by each living their own little existence and easily ignoring the other passer-bys. The Doctor never really did understand the human race and their need to ignore and judge everyone who wasn't familiar or the same as them. He looked out over the city searching for some of the darkness that clouded his vision – he was interrupted when the phone rang. The scream of the phone shattered the silence of the flat and the Doctor jumped as the noise filled the air – it tauntingly called to him as it rang and rang. He stood there staring at it unable to move from his spot as he remembered there was a world outside this flat – a world that might try and contact him. He didn't have the courage to answer it, to talk to people who send their regards, who want to tell him they are sorry, people who couldn't make it to the funeral but send bouquets of Lilies, people who the Doctor just couldn't deal with. He stood there watching the phone waiting for it to stop ringing – then it hit him, like a million missiles being shot into his heart at once, like all the pain of his entire life stabbing at him in one consecutive moment, like the death scream of everyone and everything that had ever died tearing at his soul – her voice calling out of the darkness.

'Hi this is Rose and Venetia Tyler. We're not in at the moment so leave a message and we'll get back to you. Thanks!'

A voice the Doctor thought he would never hear again – but he could, he could be tortured day after day by a primitive human recording instrument. His mouth opened but no sound could come out, she was talking to him from beyond the grave – it was strange how a small telephone device could make him wish he was dead along with her. The Doctor just stared at the machine remembering Roses' voice as he began to shake again – she was really gone, there was no getting her back this time, it was actually over. The Doctor was in such turmoil over hearing Roses' voice that he forgot someone was actually on the other end of the phone leaving them a message, he strained to listen over the sound of the blood thumping in his ears.

'This is Mrs Grant from social services' the dull voice of the lady rung out from the answer phone. The Doctors' ears pricked up as he remembered the systems that applied in England

'We will be returning tomorrow morning to check on the status of Venetia and to take her to the Therapist. During this time we will check your background information to ensure you are fit to care for a child – after this a decision will be made about where the future of the girl belongs.' The message ended suddenly sending the worlds of the Doctor and Venetia into a spiral, Venetia had heard the entire message and stood at the doorway clutching her Winnie the Pooh teddy bear. Her face was blotchy and her face was stained with tears that had been cried days ago, her eyes began to shine with tears as her lip trembled.

'You can't let them take me away Daddy' she whispered as she watched him cautiously. He rang his fingers through his hair

'But when they check up on me they're going to find I don't exist then surely take you away' he muttered to himself – he needed to think but he couldn't all he could hear was Roses' voice in his head.

'Daddy!' she called out sounding like the petrified child she was 'Daddy, you can't leave me as well!' she begged as tears streamed down her face.

He closed his eyes trying to think – he could take her in the Tardis, he'd done it before, he'd taken Susan – his own granddaughter – so why couldn't he take his child? He thought of all the possibilities – the things that could go wrong, how she could die, be injured, get lost and lose her innocence to all the death and darkness of the universe. But what kind of Time Lady would she be if she never travelled in time and space? How could her knowledge grow? How could she learn about the wonders of the world? How could she know the things her mother knew if she didn't come with him? But how could an eight year old girl make a decision as drastic as that?

The Doctor walked over to her and knelt in front of her – he put his hands on her shoulders and looked her very seriously in the eye

'If you stay with me – which I want more than anything in the world – it couldn't be here' he began to tell her. 'You know what I do, you know how I live – and I am willing to take you in the Tardis with me. Is that what you would want?' he asked her.

She closed her eyes and thought of the rock collections in her room, she thought of collecting them herself, of being part of the stories he told her, of feeling what her mother did and understanding why her eyes lit up whenever she spoke of the Tardis. She wanted to know these things, understand these feelings, she wanted to live the dream that her mother often spoke of.

'Yes please – I can't lose you as well' she told him in a quiet voice – her eyes begging him. He looked at her and sighed before pulling her into his arms

'Okay – but promise me you won't regret it' he begged her, his voice cracking.

'I won't I swear' she promised him as she cried into his jacket. They held onto each other not wanting to release one another, they knew they would be together now; Venetia knew she had a future but this day was going to be the hardest of their lives. It was the day of Roses' funeral.

------------------

Your thoughts and comments are much appreciated!


	5. Part Five

Thanks for reviewing everyone! Enjoy!

---------------------------------------

A Recognised Gain

Part Five

During the night a frost had settled on the ground freezing it solid, the grass cracked under the footsteps of the Doctor and Venetia as they slowly approached the graveside. Hundred of grey stones stuck out of the ground in lines, some stones had fallen, others had crumbled under the strain of time yet they all immaculately remained in their rigid lines.

Venetia's black dress floated around her in the wind – the way a dress floats in the water around a drowning child, she huddled into a black cardigan as the sun began to disappear behind clouds and a bitter wind swept through the air, black ribbons tied her golden curls of her face – she had nothing to hide behind. Her golden curls contrasted dramatically with the darkness of her outfit – it was like a raven caught in a snow drift. Her fingers clenched around the stems of the roses she held, her other hand squeezed tightly onto the Doctors. He wore his pin striped suit as always but had changed into a crisp white linen shirt, he wore a plain black tie around his neck – it felt tight like a noose around his neck. Venetia's pale face rose from the depths of the darkness that enshrouded her, her brown eyes were haunted and fearful as she stared at the hole in the ground.

The Vicar watched the pair and couldn't help but feel a wave of uneasiness overcome him as the man and child watched the coffin approach with the same eyes. Behind the coffin strangers to the Doctor followed; neighbours, friends, and family – the Doctor didn't know and he didn't care, he was watching the box containing Rose approach.

The Doctor closed his eyes remembering what was inside the box; he had seen her before they closed the lid. She drowned in a black dress, her pale forgotten pace reaching up through the blonde curls that formed a halo around her head; her hands were gently clasped together in a peaceful gesture that screamed rage. Within her clasp lay a single red rose – its thorns cutting into her skin but no blood escaping in return. Around her neck a silver locket lay, the Doctor had placed it there – he had retrieved it from a chest he kept in the Tardis, it was made of long lost Gallifreyan silver, inside each little heart there was a photograph – one of Venetia and one of the Doctor, she could be with them forever. An innocent child – a guardian angel – decorated the front to watch over her forever – the Doctor had made sure of it. The Doctor had kissed her cold stiff lips one last time as he had remembered the softness of them – their welcoming warmth had drained away forever like the life within her. Then they had closed the lid encasing her in the darkness forever – a darkness very similar to the one that the Doctor and Venetia were sinking into.

The Doctor and Venetia stood next to the whole in the ground where the love of their lives would rest for an eternity, the other people formed small groups behind them – no one daring to intrude on the twosome. They could feel what the Vicar felt – the Doctor and Venetia acted as though they were the only ones there, as far as they were concerned they were. The coffin was slowly lowered into the grave as the Vicar looked on – a chill was in the air and it shook everyone who attended except for the Doctor and Venetia who just stared blankly ahead. The Vicar opened his book

'Today we join here to grieve for the passing of a loved one. Rose Tyler was chosen to be with Him in his kingdom and join him at his right hand on this day. Though we grieve for her and mourn, I ask you to listen to his words "They will be his people, and God himself will be with them and be their God. He will wipe every tear from their eyes. There will be no more death or mourning or crying or pain, for the old order of things has passed away" I ask you to join me in the celebration of the life of Rose Tyler' the Vicars voice rang out over the silence graveyard, his deep voice filling the minds and souls of everyone present as they thought of his words. The Vicar looked down at the grave and pulled a little box of dirt from his pocket, he opened it and looked gravely down

'Ashes to ashes and dust to dust' the Vicar solemnly called out as he sprinkled the dirt over Roses' coffin. The sound of the dirt hitting the polished wood filled the air; the particles flew apart smashing into one another and releasing a cloud of dust and sound. The sound was heard by everyone – the final message to Rose Tyler

'In sure and certain hope of the Resurrection into eternal life'

Venetia twisted the rose bud in her hand until the dark crimson petals were separated from the plant; she held them tightly in her fist, she stepped forwards and sprinkled them onto the coffin along with her tear droplets, mixing with the darkness of the dirt.

The Vicar looked around gravely before closing his bible

'Rose left behind a legacy. She left behind a family who can only turn to each other in this time of need. Her daughter, Venetia has asked to read something' the Vicar nodded to Venetia who slowly walked towards the headstone. She swallowed heavily and kept her eyes on the box

'There were a thousand words I could use to describe how I feel and what she meant to me' Venetia began, her voice shaking 'but I found someone else's words say it all'

She pulled a folded piece of paper out of her pocket before looking down at it

'I want a mum that will last forever, I want a mum to make it all better' she began to read out the Cyndi Lauper lyrics as her hands shook

'I want a mum that will last forever; I want a mum who will love me whatever' several members of the congregation began to sniffle as the broken, lost little girl continued to read out the lyrics that portrayed her soul.

'I want a mum that'll take my hand and make me feel like a holiday, a mum to tuck me in that night and chase the monsters away' her voice began to crack as tears rolled down her face, the Doctor closed his eyes to the wind battling within his soul.

'I want a mum that'll read me stories and sing a lullaby and if I have a bad dream to hold me when I cry' Venetia whispered, her lip now trembling as she let the tears cover her face and mark the ground.

'When she says to me, she will always be there to watch and protect me I don't have to be scared' Venetia couldn't tear her eyes away from the grave as she pictured her mother doing all these things – then she saw her die. Her voice was teetering on sobs but she continued to speak – her voice soft and hollow

'I want a mum when I get lonely who will take the time to play, A mum who can be a friend and find a rainbow when it's grey' Venetia could barely get the words out from between her sobs; she looked up and met her fathers eyes. Tears now glistened on his cheeks as he felt the pain she was going through – even the Vicar seemed moved by this display of emotion.

'I want a mum to read me stories and sing a lullaby and if I have a bad dream, to hold me when I cry' she begged to the only person who could do this for her – the one person who wasn't here.

'I want a mum to make it all better, I want a mum that will last forever, I want a mum that will love me whatever, forever. I want a mum' she let out her final plea to whatever powers that be before falling to her knees in the grass. She sobbed hysterically as she knew what she was asking could never happen – she raised her head to meet her fathers' eyes.

'I had a mum – but…' her voice cracked one final time 'but she's gone' she whispered in disbelief. The Vicar let her sit that way for a moment before he gently helped her rise; he led her over to the Doctor like a lost ghost. She took his hand and stood beside him, their hands interlocking and gripping on so tightly. Their tears fell and mixed to the floor bleeding into the earth.

The Vicar looked around him and returned to his position at the top of the grave – he looked out over the graveyard as the clouds began to move in towards them.

'Grief never ends, but it changes. It's a passage, not a place to stay. The sense of loss must give way, if we're to value the life that was lived. Grief is not a sign of weakness, nor a lack of faith; it is the price of love.' the Vicar tried to offer his comforting words to the pair who were past consolation. The Vicar stopped speaking and fell into silence, the wind howled and the birds screamed as the dead leaves danced a ghostly waltz over the long abandoned graves. The Vicar opened his mouth afraid that if he left them in silence for too long then the pair – so hauntingly similar with their pale faces, high cheekbones and haunted eyes – may decided that a world full of pain was too much for them to bare and attempt to join Rose in her plight to freedom.

'If you'd like to join me in prayer' the Vicar began – two pairs of haunted, broken brown eyes stared intensely back at him. For a moment he feared them – he feared the restless power he could see in those eyes, the wild torrents of emotion mixed by a lifetime of pain. He stared at then before they bowed their heads in unison

'O Divine Master, grant that I may seek not so much to be consoled, as to console; to be understood as to understand; to be loved as to love; for it is in giving that we receive; it is in pardoning that we are pardoned; and it is in dying that we are born to Eternal Life. Amen.'

'Amen' the mourners whispered

'Saints of God, come to her aid! Come to meet her, angels of the Lord! Receive her soul and present her to God the Most High. May Christ, who called you, take you to himself; may angels lead you to Abraham's side. Give her eternal rest, O Lord, and may your light shine on her for ever.' the Vicar read from his bible before gazing down into the grave. He folded his hands and bowed his head

' Let us Pray. All-powerful and merciful God, we commend to you, Rose, your servant. In your mercy and love, blot out all the sins she has committed through human weakness. In this world she has died: let her live with you for ever. We ask this through Christ our Lord. Amen' the Vicar called out to above, the power in his voice being felt by everyone as he truly believe his words.

'Amen' was the choked reply from some of the congregation. Others just stood with their heads bowed listening to the words.

The group at the graveside stood in silence for a moment before the Doctor walked to the head of the grave. The Vicar nodded at him and he wiped his face before staring down at the wooden box that contained his heart

'Rose Tyler' he began, his voice hoarse from crying – he looked down as though he was only addressing Rose 'What can I say about her?' he asked himself. A faint smile passed over his lips

'That I loved her? That she made the best cup of tea in the universe? That she gave one hell of a slap?' he asked as though he really didn't know what he was supposed to be saying – a murmur went through the crowed as they watched the strange man slowly break down. The Doctor dug his hands deep into his pockets

'Can I say that she was beautiful and amazing and everything someone should aspire to become? I'll say this – she was a mother – the best mother in the world. She was friend, a partner, a lover, a carer and a daughter. She was kind compassionate, brave and daring. She trod where none of you would dare to – she saved everyone time and time again. She saved me – she saved me from myself' he quieted as though he was thanking her privately. Warm steady tears began to fall down his face

'She gave me Venetia and for that I thank her everyday. She is Rose Tyler – my sweet brave Rose – the love of my life. And wherever I go and whoever I meet I shall never forget her because it's not possible to love another how I loved her. My sweetest Rose – my love – my Rose is dead' his voice cracked as the truth settled on him on last time.

The Vicar nodded in thanks at the Doctor who slowly walked back to Venetia, tears stained both of their faces but neither of them cared – they needed to release the pain they felt for Roses' death.

'I would like to thank you for joining here to say goodbye to Rose Tyler' the Vicar began his closing prayers 'I ask you to keep her in your thoughts but not to cry for her – not to mourn, for she has not died. She has moved on and watches down over you – where ever you are remember you are not alone. I ask you to listen and think on my final words' the Vicar asked as he opened the bible

'Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for you are with me; your rod and staff, they comfort me. May Rose Tyler rest in peace' the Vicar asked as he closed his bible.

The Doctor and Venetia stared as spadefull's of dirt covered the coffin they watched in disbelief realising she was really gone. The tiny white flakes of snow began to fall from the sky – tiny drops of hope splattering on the blackness, the snow stuck to their hair and coloured their clothes, the snow howled and blew sticking covering her coffin. The music they had selected began to play over the scene – two figures in the dark watching as the world was covered in freshness and innocence, as their pain was smothered by something so pure and good. The haunting lyrics of Sinead O'Connor's voice sang out over the graveyard creating peace in this terrible moment

'Close your eyes, Leave the world behind.' she told them – they obeyed

'Find a place, deep inside. Where - you imagine, that love never dies'

The Doctor and Venetia looked at the gravestone that was smothered in the heavily falling snow

**Rose Tyler**

**A Mother, a friend, a daughter**

**She will be loved and missed**

**May she finally rest in peace**

**May the world not suffer for its' loss**

'In the night, when you reach for me. In your heart, hear my sigh.'

The Doctor squeezed Venetia's hand and they slowly turned away from the graveside –they were the last to leave. Their feet sinking into the cold wet snow, neither of them caring as their footprints left a forgotten trail through the church yard.

'Now and forever, Will - you remember?'

The Vicar watched as the twosome slowly retreated, their blackness stark in the fresh white of the snow – a white the country was drowning in but didn't seem to touch them. They lived in their own darkness

'When you love, you're not alone. The one you love, is there beside you'

The walked out of the church gates never looking back, their hands interlocked, the tears freezing on their faces as they ignored the happy laughter of the children – it hit them like canes on puny skin.

'Never lost, or on your own. A gentle hand, Is there to guide you.'

The Doctor squeezed Venetia's hand, each of them reaching their other hand out to the ghost that could never touch them.

'Like the sun, I am shining down, through the vale, through the clouds.'

The music was fading away but they could hear it sharper than if the words were their own. They absorbed the lyrics hoping them to be true as they headed towards the Powell estate. Children stopped and parents clutched their hands as the solemn pair walked through the streets, they were surrounded by an atmosphere of loss and pain – so strong that everyone could feel it.

'When you can't see me, you must believe me – when you love you're not alone'

The Doctor and Venetia stopped and looked up into the sky – they hadn't known what loneliness was until now. Until this moment of soul shattering truth – when the freezing chill of the snow matched the chill in their hearts – things would never be the same again.


	6. Part Six

Thanks for your great reviews everyone!

----------------------------

A Recognised Gain

Part Six

The Tardis doors slammed shut behind the Doctor and Venetia; she had never been inside the Tardis and despite her pain and despite her grief the ship took her breath away. Her face lit up with excitement as she absorbed the Tardis's interior – the alien technology intrigued her as she watched the time vortex fascinated. The doctor watched his daughter react to her surroundings

'It's all true' she whispered in disbelief, 'Everything you said was true' her blood shot eyes were wide with wonder as she looked at each gadget and found new and exciting things. Her pale face was still streaked with tears as she cautiously touched each piece of equipment

'Would I lie to you?' the Doctor asked, the faintest hint of a smile on his lips. She ignored his question as she stared in awe at the central pillar

'Oh, Dad, it's beautiful' she whispered. The Doctor almost smiled – almost. Venetia swirled around the consol room and came to a dead halt. She paused – her smile and excitement evaporating as she stared at the wall in front of her. It was decorated with photographs – long and forgotten memories of the three of them – the Doctor, Venetia, and Rose. In all of these photos Roses' forgotten smile called out to them haunting them with her image, her smile and her laugh. The Doctor followed her gaze and felt his hearts stop as Roses' face called out of the photos and sprung his memories to life. He could see her laughing, dancing, living – so close he could almost touch her. Then he blinked and she returned to what she was – a memory.

Venetia's hands went to her face as she remembered her mother and the pain of the day – she was trying to hard to block it out but it just wasn't working. The Doctor moved to comfort here but was distracted by the monitors of the control panel. They showed outside the Tardis and a woman he recognised as Mrs Grant was heading towards the Powell estate with two large men, a big folder and a very angry determined expression on her face. He knew that this was the moment – it was now or never

'Venetia – this is your last chance to leave' he began slowly as he walked up to her; he knelt down so he was looking at her eye to eye. 'You can still leave if that's what you want' he told her as he wished in his heart that she would never leave. Losing one Tyler woman was bad enough – losing two would kill him. She looked back at him, her face set in a determined expression

'I want to stay with you Daddy' she told him fiercely. He watched her eyes for a moment, behind the pain, the anguish and the fear he could see the fierce determinate that matched Roses'. The Doctor nodded knowing there was no changing her mind – even if there was he didn't want to. He pressed a kiss to her forehead then walked over to the control panels. He yanked his tie off and threw it over a railing.

'Well you'd better come watch kiddo – you've got a lot of learning to do' he told her as she walked over. Her face lit up at the prospect of learning how to fly the Tardis.

'Right first things first – where do you want to go?' he asked whilst nervously glancing at the screen to see when the social services would have noticed they were gone. Her face lit up with excitement – she stood thinking for a moment of all the places she had read of and that she could go to any of them – she just couldn't decide. She tugged on one of her golden curls as her mouth hung open whilst she thought

'I don't know…' she finally mumbled unable to choose one place out of her thousands of fantasies.

'Anywhere in the universe Ven' he told her loving watching her think. She began to chew on her lip – the Doctor felt a sharp pain in his stomach as he remembered Rose chewing on her lips – he pushed past it and forced a smile for her.

'Erm…' she said after a moment 'surprise me!' she declared with a small smile – her eyes excited waiting to see where he would take her. He raised his eyebrows

'Surprise you?' he asked – she nodded back excitedly. 'Okay then – hold on tight' he warned her with a grin. She stared at him for a moment then clutched onto the railing that surrounded the control panel. The Doctor paused thinking for a moment – then it hit him, he knew exactly where he would take her. He began to hit random buttons on the consol as the Tardis began its familiar whines as she began to lift into flight, Venetia's hands clutched on and her eyes widened in delight as she felt the ship moving.

The Tardis came to a thud and Venetia looked up at the Doctor – her eyes wide with excitement.

'Where are we?' she asked, half nervous and half excited. He held his hand out to her

'Let's go look' he offered. She grinned at him and grabbed his hand. The Tardis doors slowly opened and Venetia's mouth fell open – she was at loss for words.

In front of her stood a dusty landscape, sand the colour of gold covered the ground looking so soft and welcoming. In the centre was a simple blue lagoon – the water sparkled with the sunlight from the perfectly cloudless blue sky. Two suns shone down reflecting of the sand making it a beautiful land of gleaming gold. Venetia's face lit up in delight

'Where are we?' she asked in awe, unable to tear her eyes away from the lagoon. He smiled down at his daughter knowing there was nothing like the feeling of stepping outside the Tardis doors for the first time into a new world.

'This is the planet Jerab – fourth in the Adocatus solar system. It's been deserted for years – abandoned by the people. I brought your mother here at least eight years ago when it was still populated. She loved it' he said softly – wistfully. She squeezed his hand

'Thank you' she whispered 'It's so….' she began searching for the right words to describe it

'Beautiful' she finished beaming at him.

'Let's explore' he suggested as they began to walk forwards. They'd only been walking for five minutes when the Doctor and Venetia froze in their tracks. Figures were approaching on the horizon

'Who are they Daddy?' Venetia asked curiously 'I thought you said the planet was abandoned'

'It is' he replied grimly as he stared towards the figures. Trouble was looming – he could feel it.


	7. Part Seven

Thanks for you reviews everyone!

* * *

A Recognised Gain

Part Seven

The Doctor walked forwards clutching Venetia's hand – she was walking along behind him – the Doctor had made sure of it. He needed to keep her safe, she was his daughter, his own flesh and blood – she was all he had left of Rose. She clutched his hand nervously – excited about the new world and the new people, and worried about the possible danger that could ensue. The walked slowly across the golden sand – their shoes sinking into their warm depths, they had both removed their jackets now due to the twin suns beating down on them. Venetia's black dress floated behind her in the gentle breeze, her blonde curls had escaped the black ribbons that now hung lifelessly by her ears. The two black figures moved towards the horizon approaching the five figures that were shadowed by the suns that lay behind them. The Doctor took a deep breath in he was going to protect Venetia no matter what – he had promised Rose that.

_The Doctor lay across the double bed in Roses' flat, her head rested on his chest as she listened to his hearts beat, he held her close wishing for this moment to never end. Rose entwined her fingers with his and gently squeezed_

'_Doctor…?' she began slowly – almost cautiously. He looked down into her troubled hazel eyes, he gently stroked a lose lock of hair off her face playing with the hair between his fingers._

'_Yeah?' he asked as he watched her mouth move trying to decide what to say._

'_If something were to happen to me' she began. The Doctor went rigid and sat up looking at her seriously_

'_Don't say stuff like that' he warned her. She sat up beside him and grasped both his hands_

'_Please – I need to say this' she told him watching his eyes carefully. _

'_But Rose-' the Doctor began wishing for her to see how the words of her death were affecting him. She held one of her hands to his lips and moved forward so they were almost touching, she framed his face with his hands_

'_Doctor, if something were to happen to me I want you to know that I want Venetia to live with you.' she told him softly a gentle smile tugging at her lips. The Doctor opened his mouth again to say something but she shook her head_

'_I want you to take her in the Tardis and show her the stars. Show her everything you showed me – make her dreams come true like mine did' she traced her fingers down his face her finger tips dancing on his skin. The Doctor looked at her as though he wasn't sure what to say, he eventually nodded_

'_Is that what you really want?' he asked her, she smiled at him –a knowing smile_

'_Yes. I want her to know what I know' she told him, her hands moving behind his neck_

'_Okay' he simply agreed, she grinned at him before turning serious_

'_But promise me you'll keep her safe' she whispered as she settled herself against his chest. He held her close and pressed a kiss to her head_

'_I'll protect her – with my life' he vowed to her. Rose smiled up at him_

'_Thank you' she whispered before she kissed him. Her laughter filled the air as he pulled the sheets up over theirs heads as they lost themselves in the kiss. _

The Doctor clenched his fist

'With my life' he murmured to himself. Venetia looked up at him and saw his eyes had hardened and his face at set into a determined frown. Venetia could see everything in him that her mother has spoken of, she remembered her mum telling her stories of him when she was younger.

_Venetia was tucked up in bed, her Winnie the Pooh teddy tucked under her chin, her brown eyes stared out of the darkness at Rose. She gently pushed the curls back off her head and kissed her forehead_

'_Goodnight sweetheart' she told her warmly as she began to stand up_

'_Mummy!' Venetia called out, Rose turned around and smiled at her daughter_

'_Yes Vennie?' she asked_

'_Tell me about Daddy' Venetia asked in small voice. Rose looked at her for a moment then sat back down on the edge of the bed – a forgotten smile coming over her face._

'_You're Daddy was a protective man' she began as she slowly lost herself in her memories._

'_You could always tell when he was angry – there was something in his voice that could stop anyone or anything in its' tracks. And he would die to protect me – without a second thought – there was something in his eyes…' she trailed off as she remembered the chocolate brown of the Doctors' eyes. Venetia watched as her mother smiled whistfully to herself as she remembered a forgotten man, Venetia loved watching her remember the happiness she used to live in. She would then fall asleep and dream of the hero her mother told her stories of._

'_He'd die for me' Rose whispered to herself when Venetia was asleep 'He did die for me'_

_She kissed Venetia's head and returned to her memories._

Venetia looked up at her father and in that moment she understood her mother – she understood the way Rose spoke of the Doctor with such a look of awe on her face, why she never wanted to leave him, why she trusted him implicitly. Venetia could easily see why her mother loved the Doctor and she was starting to love him for the very same reasons.

The Doctor looked down at Venetia and she beamed back up at him – she was ready to live, to live exactly how her mother had, she was ready to discover the meaning of life. Hand in hand they walked towards the approaching figures – both having their own motives to remember.

Both groups stopped with ten feet of golden sand in between them – each assessing the other. The Doctor watched the five people – they were three men and two woman – they had mustard yellow skin, black hair that reached their backs, each creature had black eyes that stared curiously at the pare – nothing reflected out of their eyes, no light and no emotion – everything just drowned within them. Venetia swallowed heavily and clutched her fathers hand tighter, the Doctor squeezed it back reassuringly.

The Doctor gazed ahead at the creatures – they were partly human, he could tell that much

'I'm the Doctor and this is Venetia' the Doctor welcomed them. He wasn't smiling but he wasn't frowning either. The creatures looked from one to another slowly nodded before talking between themselves – whispering so the Doctor and Venetia couldn't hear.

'Daddy? What's happening?' Venetia worriedly asked

'I'm not sure' he replied frowning. Suddenly the creatures started towards them – their pace increasing and their faces frowning.


	8. Part Eight

Sorry for the delay in updates, the internet crashed on my computer - all is fixed now!

Thanks for your reviews everyone!

* * *

A Recognised Gain

Part Eight

The Doctor pulled Venetia behind him as the figures swiftly approached protecting her from them. The figures moved lower almost as if they were going to tackle the Doctor – he moved a leg back preparing himself for the blow. Instead all five of them fell to their knees in the sand, their heads bowed down; their arms reaching forwards to the Doctor. He watched them in amazement for a moment, Venetia tugged on the back of this coat

'Daddy, what are they doing?' she asked astounded

'I have no idea' the Doctor murmured as he wrinkled his brow, with his spare hand he began to tug on his ear – Venetia gasped drawn into her memories

_Rose pulled the blankets up to Venetia's chin watching her sleepy daughter rub her eyes_

'_Mummy?' the little voice called out in between a yawn_

'_Yes sweetheart?' she replied as she absently picked up a photo frame with Rose and Venetia inside_

'_How am I like Daddy?' she asked curiously. Rose paused momentarily stunned at the mention of the Doctor_

'_He used to tug on his ear' she murmured as she stared at the Doctors' eyes in the photo of Venetia_

'_Just like you do. He'd do it when he was thinking – you should never disturb him when he's thinking' she reminisced as she fondled the photograph. A slow smile spread over Venetias' face as she faded into sleep filled with dreams of her mysterious father. Rose held onto the photo smiling sadly_

'_His eyes' she whispered to herself 'You have his eyes'_

The strangers all glanced up to be met by two pairs of identical brown eyes gazing curiously at them. Venetia had so many questions to ask but she remembered her mothers advice – not to disturb him whilst he was thinking. Instead she absently began to tug on her ear

'Hello!' the Doctor called down to them eventually after this mouth faltered not knowing what to say. The figures glanced from one to another – the largest man spoke

'Do we have permission to rise?' he asked in a thick accent. It certainly was Jeraben…maybe northern Jeraben, the Doctor pondered

'Course you can!' the Doctor exclaimed – Venetia watched them in wonder. They all rose and glanced warily from one to another – the females remaining silent, their gazes adverted to the floor. Their faces were protected from the heat by black clothes that flapped in the wind. These wrapped around their mouths, heads and shoulders – their eyes weren't black but a very dark emerald Venetia realised. They were darkened by the sun drinking in its warmth and life. The tall man spoke first

'Who are you?' he asked cautiously – almost as if he was afraid to acknowledge the Doctor and Venetia as real people. He held his hand out to them expecting it to pass through – he genuinely believed them to be mirages. Venetia raised her small pale hand and held it against the large yellow hand of the man. He shuddered at the human contact and she watched him perceptively as always as her eyes glistened with curiosity and sorrow for the man who was so truly alone. The Doctor watched as his daughter grew mentally, her blonde curls carelessly flapped against her face in the breeze as she watched the man – her face full of understanding and compassion. The Doctor finally spoke shattering the moment for all eternity – things could never be as simple or peaceful as they were in this single moment of time. A single moment in a billion lifetimes represented all the pain and loneliness and in this moment of simple human touch the condemned ones would be shown that they are no longer alone – not now, not ever. The world is only a heartbeat away

'I'm the Doctor and this is Venetia' the Doctor introduced softly not wanting to interrupt. The man held his hand to Venetia's forehead and closed his eyes – he was also a telepathic creature and he had heard her silent pleas for help and her eternal pain. In return Venetia could see his past – her young and innocent mind being tainted for the first time, if only she had known the consequences of losing her innocence so easily. Venetia's eyes blinked on unshed tears for the mans' past.

_All five figures ran through the hot sand – it sunk in-between their toes burning the sensitive pale skin. Venetia could see everything from the man's point of view, she could feel his blood dripping down his shoulder, she could hear the tiny droplets soaking the sand amongst the sounds of the world that was crashing down around them. She could feel the force of his blood pounding in his ears as he ran faster and faster clutching onto the hands of the others around him – his wife, daughter and two sons – one family running for their lives. Venetia choked on a sob as she felt the mans' pain and fear rushing through her as real and forceful as if it was herself running away. She could see his house being burnt down around him as the fire crackled in her face, she winced as she felt the heat of the flames on her face and the burning of his pain in her heart. She felt his hand slip dropping a small child back into a fiery inferno – she felt the tremor of lose and pain and self loathing pass through her soul as the man watched his son die. Venetia felt as the man slowly walked through the desert with his family with the knowledge that everyone else was dead – anyone who ever existed on this planet was dead except for them and he had to continue walking towards the destination that would never exist. Just walking and waiting – hoping for death. Venetia felt what true madness was as she saw this mans past. _

Silent tears rolled down Venetias' face as she saw the mans' past – he winced as he felt hers, as he felt the lost pain and loneliness of a child who never knew. A child who never knew her father, never knew her grandmother, who would never know her mother, who would never know normality or the feeling of safeness again – the child who would never learn to love without the fear of being abandoned, he felt the fears of a wandering child. Despite his pain and his grievances his heart ached for her – for the innocent child with the face of an angel who knew far too much pain and grief for her years. A child who spoke with the wisdom and knowledge of a eighty year old, the child who could never know happiness without the fear of losing it… the child who would live eternally in the hell of her mind – just as her father had. As the mans' heart broke for Venetia his tears began to slowly fall into the sand silently mixing with Venetias' – they were no longer alone, they knew the pain and heartache of the other, such pain words couldn't describe it. In that single moment of time they were as one.


	9. Part Nine

Thanks for your reviews everyone!

* * *

A Recognised Gain

Part Nine

The Doctor watched the blood drain from Venetias' face as she joined minds with the man – his face was filled with Venetias' pain and hers' with his. The Doctor watched for a moment as he saw the sparkle in Venetias' eye begin to slowly fade away, her mouth opened on sobs that would never come, her mind was filled with images the Doctor didn't want to see – a pain he didn't want to know.

The Doctor grabbed Venetia's arm and tugged her backwards away from the mans' grasp – he broke the telepathic connection and Venetia stepped backwards. She stumbled in the sand as a million grains of the golden substance sunk in between her toes burning her like the flames from the mans past – each grain leaving a mark – mentally and physically. Venetia choked on her words as slow tears began to tremble down her face, the Doctor knelt down to be at level with he

'Vennie?' he asked cautiously yet determinedly, she stared down at her hand – the one the man had touched, she watched it as though she had been burnt.

'Venetia? Can you hear me?' the Doctor asked, the faint verge of panic being heard on his words. Venetia slowly lifted her head to meet his eyes – her eyes were haunted and hollow; darkened by fear – the Doctors eyes began to darken also – but with anger towards the man who had hurt his little girl. The Doctor picked up Venetia and held her to his chest, holding her close encasing her in his arms – she snuggled against his chest burying her head in his neck.

Venetia bit her lip as she clung to her Daddy – the images of the mans past stuck in her mind, whenever she blinked, whenever she closed her eyes she could see the mans' son falling down into the fiery inferno to meet his fate – one similar to hell. Her heart pounded in her chest and she knew there was only one thing in the entire world that could make her feel safe again – her mum. But that thing was gone, she was alone and afraid – she had her father but he didn't understand her like Rose did, in that moment Venetia couldn't possibly feel more alone. Her tiny shoulders began to heave with sobs as she lent into her fathers jacket clinging to him secretly praying for the one thing that she couldn't have.

The Doctor clutched at Venetia – the sheer volume of her pain scaring him and chilling his soul – Rose would know what to do, Rose always knew what to do.

_Venetia ran into the flat screaming, her hands were covered in blood, the same crimson liquid that stained her pretty white dress. Her blonde curls were tangled and her face was streaked with tears_

'_Mummy!' she screamed as she ran down the hallway. The Doctor and Rose jumped off the sofa running to meet their hysterical little girl, her bottem lip was trembling and her eyes were wide._

'_Mummy!' she wailed as she flung herself towards Rose who caught her close. _

'_It's okay sweetheart' Rose soothed her 'I've got you'_

_The Doctor went off to look for plasters as Rose calmed Venetia down._

'_Shhh baby, I've got you, it's okay now' Rose whispered to her daughter as she gently rocked her in her arms. As Venetias' sobs began to slow to a quiet sniffle she rose her head from her mothers shoulder_

'_What happened Vennie?' Rose asked gently as she softly wiped the tears away from her face_

'_I was…running after…the ball' Venetia began between gulps for air 'Then I tripped… and I hit my knee! And…and…and it really hurts!' she exclaimed before beginning her crying again._

_Rose smiled reassuringly at Venetia as the Doctor stood back and watch Rose work her magic – it always dumbfounded him how brilliant she was in moment like these. The Doctors' heart froze at the thought of handling a hysterical child by himself – he really didn't know what to do._

The Doctor held Venetia close trying to mimic Roses' actions – he knew that he was failing as a father and that fact hurt more than anything else.

_The Doctor pulled the plasters out of the box and held one up preparing to stick it on Venetias' graze; he moved forward to stick it on but was met by a scream_

'_I want Mummy to do it!' the little girl screeched kicking her legs in the air_

'_Mummy does it right' she moaned quietly. The Doctor stepped back – not wanting to show how much those words hurt. Rose took the plaster from his hands and gently squeezed his hand in the process – she gave him a reassuring smile as she bent forward to stick the plaster on._

'_Mwah!' Rose announced as she kissed her knee better_

'_There you go! All fixed!' she told Venetia happily – Venetia stared down at her knee_

'_So no more tears?' Rose asked smiling softly – Venetia looked up at her and smiled nodding. _

'_Thank you!' she exclaimed as she threw her arms around Roses' neck; Rose held her back savouring the love. The Doctor leant back against the wall and couldn't help but feel like a spare part – they'd been this way for nearly all of Venetias' life the Doctor assured himself, so he couldn't just expect them to change for him. _

_Venetia ran back outside as Rose called after her_

'_Be careful!'_

'_Yes Mummy!' she sang back before disappearing around the corner. Rose closed the door and turned around to see the Doctor watching her with a look of amazement on his face_

'_How did you do that?' he asked in amazement, she shrugged and smiled_

'_Do what?' she asked breezily_

'_That' he said gesturing at where Rose and Venetia had stood. Rose smiled at him and put a hand on his arm_

'_Six years of practice' she told him knowingly as she turned to clean up the tissues. The Doctor caught her hand as she moved away_

'_Do you think I will ever be able to do it?' he asked worriedly, her eyes sparkled as she placed her hands on his face. She looked him eye to eye_

'_Yes! You're learning! You'll get there one day' she assured him, he didn't look convinced._

'_You really think so?' he asked watching her eyes for any hints of lies_

'_I know so' she told him smiling – her eyes honest. The Doctor smiled – relaxing slightly_

'_Okay I believe you' he told her_

'_Good. Because I believe in you' she told him before pressing a quick kiss to his lips. Her eyes sparkled as she stepped back_

'_Now be a good Daddy and clean up the living room' she instructed_

'_Yes ma'am' he replied as he marched into the living and began to pick up scattered Barbies – his eyes dancing with joy. Roses' soft laughter filled the apartment as she walked towards him – her arms open ready for his embrace. _

The Doctor softly stroked Venetias' hair

'I've got you' he told her just as Rose had once done so 'I won't let anybody hurt you, not now not ever' he promised her. His promises and soothing words began to take affect as she stopped trembling and only a few scattered tear remained on her cheeks.

When the Doctor was satisfied he looked over her head to the five strangers whose past Venetia knew so intimately.

'So who exactly are you?' the Doctor asked flatly to the strangers. The man stepped forward

'We are the last remaining Jerrabians' he began slowly, his voice filled with sorrow 'The rest of our kind was killed'

Venetia squeaked when he said that – his memories playing through her mind, the screams of the dead ringing through her ears. The Doctor placated her by stroking her hair and whispered words of comfort to her.

'I am Dante Herbad and this is my family' he said as he gestured behind him

'My wife Snadria, my sons Kaleb and Reage, and my daughter Sinred' he told them quietly as he gestured at each person. The Doctor nodded as he absorbed their names

'Your people – the rest of them, what happened?' the Doctor asked gently yet firmly probing for information – wanting to know what his daughter knew. The women fell silent as they closed their eyes trying to block out the memories that played before them, the men's eyes hardened as the screams of their family dieing ran in their ears. Even Venetia shuddered at the memory that wasn't her own

'They were all killed – every last one of them. Murdered, slaughtered, left to rot and burn like animals' Dante bitterly spat out

'Who did this?' the Doctor asked

Dante glanced around – almost as though he was afraid to speak their name, that if he did they would some how reappear and force memories to become a reality.

'The Deckrax' Dante whispered hoarsely – just the name was enough to cause the woman to begin weeping once again. The Doctors' brow furrowed – the name wasn't familiar to him, he searched his vast knowledge yet he drew up a blank

'What happened?' he asked regretfully, sorry for the pain he was causing these people by asking them to bring up hard, painful memories

'They just…appeared. Burned out homes, killed our families, stole our land' Dante told them emotionlessly. The Doctor knew not to press them for information; just the thought of losing Venetia sent a chill through his soul as he held her closer.

The Doctor scratched his chin as he began to think about how to deal with the situation – the deadly silence caught his attention. He looked from one family member to another, each wore the same expression of dread on their face and terror in their eyes, they were all frozen to the spot as though their worst nightmare was about to come true.

Dantes' mouth opened on a warning – a warning that came to late as the Doctor felt a searing pain in his shoulder as he slowly stumbled forwards. He was unconscious before he hit the floor, Venetia falling from his arms and tumbling into the golden burning sand. Her screams filled the air as a Deckrax grabbed her from behind and hauled her into the air – her screams filled the air as the entire family was bound, gagged, then tied together on a rope and dragged along the sand like dead chickens.

The Doctor lay alone in the burning sand unconscious – only Venetias' lost shoe for company.


	10. Part Ten

Thanks for all your reviews guys! I'm going to Barcelona tomorrow (Monday)...the city Barcelona, not the planet Barcelona...shame, I'd love to see the dogs with no noses. I'm going for five days so there won't be an update until about next saturday. Sorry!

* * *

A Recognised Gain

Part 10

The first thing the Doctor felt was the heat of the sun beating down on his neck, the burning pain as his skin blistered under the heat was nothing compared to the throbbing from his shoulder. He grasped helplessly around his back until he found the small dart that was piecing his flesh – wincing he ripped it out trying not to shout out from the pain. He groggily sat up and the second thing he noticed was the shoe – one tiny black ballet pump lying on its side abandoned in the sand. The Doctors' heart froze as he remembered the tiny foot the shoe belonged to – the tiny foot that wasn't here

'Venetia!' the Doctor yelled as he tried to get to his feet – he instantly stumbled falling back down again as the poison hadn't warn off yet. He slowly dragged himself through the sand towards the shoe as his eyes darted around absorbing the sight of the empty, abandoned desert. No matter which way he looked he way met by the same sight – miles and miles of empty abandoned sand, the sand that once looked so golden and welcoming now staring at him tauntingly teasing him as his panic grew. He dug his hands into the sand holding on for life- everything was spinning, he could feel his blood pounding in his ears as images of Venetia flashed before his eyes.

He forced himself to breath and just think about breathing, blocking everything out until his pulse lowered by at least twenty beats – having a heart attack would not help her. He closed his eyes and focused his mind on her trying to reach out to her through the telepathic field that they shared – he got nothing. Not a single thought, nor a feeling, not even a presence – his heart plummeted and he gasped for breath as he only thought of one thing

'They've killed her' he murmured to himself in disbelief. He felt his hands began to tremor as his body shook in reaction to the news he had decided was true

'They've killed my baby' he whispered in disbelief to himself as he fell forward into the sand – only when his finger pricked on the abandoned needle did he realise the truth. That the serum he had been injected with not only knocked him out but blocked his telepathic abilities – his face lit up as he realised Venetia might still be alive.

Venetias' eyes began to blink open slowly focusing on the object draped in black cloth in front of her – she stared at it for a while before realising she was moving – and that the object in front of her was Sinred – dark crimson drops stained the sand around her as her body was slowly being cut from the ropes. The other family members were still attached to the ropes – their mouths tried to open on empty screams but their gags cut them silent. Their bound hands tried to reach forwards in an attempt to save and protect her but they were attached to the rope which was beyond their control. There was nothing anyone could do but lie helplessly in the sand like abandoned rag dolls and watch as the short, fat creatures with dimpled pine green skin slowly drained the life out of Sinred. Snadria closed her eyes unable to watch another one of her children die in front of her – slow silent tears bled out of the corners of her eyes dripping into the sand along with her pain. Dantes' eyes hardened with pain and anger as he violently twitched trying to move towards Sinred to save her – each movement resulted in a kick in the gut from one of the Deckrax – each kick more viscous than the next. The brothers were still unconscious for which their parents were grateful for – watching another one of their siblings die would surely be too much for them. Venetias' mouth gulped on empty air as she watched the life flicker from Sinred's eyes, her hand was trying to out reach towards Venetia but her restraints held her back. Venetia wanted to close her eyes but she couldn't – she was drawn to Sinred and could do nothing but watch the sand around her clump together in crimson masses as her eyelids flickered before finally closing. Her mouth reminded hanging open on the death scream that never came – this image worked its way into Venetias' mind etching itself their forever. This was the first image to haunt the mind of the little girl who would never be innocent again – the beginning of the end.

The Doctors' head had finally stopped spinning and he was able to stand up – he clutched Venetias' shoe to his chest holding it tight as if it was the little girl herself.

'Don't worry Rose' he called out to the ghost that haunted his every thought

'I'll get her back – I promise' he vowed to her and himself before he began his long and tedious journey through the desert.

The skin on the back of Venetias' legs was being worn off by the roughness of the sand which scrapped against her as she was slowly dragged along to wherever the Deckrax were taking her. Her wrists were bruised and bloodied from the ropes that bound her and the warm blood trickled down her pale arms. Tears streamed down her face marking her skin and fear haunted her eyes which were wide and darkened with pain and grief. The remaining family members faced the same fate as Sinred – as did Venetia.

'Daddy – help me' she whispered to herself and to her father, praying that he could hear her.

'I'm coming sweetheart' the Doctor vowed to himself as he crossed the desert.

The Doctor finally found track marks in the sand – large foot prints followed by defined drag marks. The image of his daughter being helpless dragged through the dirt like a object chilled the Doctors soul and set his blood alight with anger. Despite the heat and the poison running through his veins the Doctor began to run following the path that had been so carelessly left for him.

Venetia allowed herself to pass out as the pain of the skin being burned of her legs became too much for her – she welcomed the darkness it let her escape from the images that were playing over and over in her mind.

'_Venetia?' Rose called out. Venetia rubbed her eyes – her wrists still wet with blood from the ropes that had bound her_

'_Mama?' she asked cautiously_

'_It's okay sweetheart, I'm here' Rose promised her daughter as she approached. She was bathed in a white light which shone around her, her blonde curls were piled on top of her head and several cascaded down her back like a goddess. Her hazel eyes shone with love and worry as she watched Venetia try to sit up_

'_It's okay Vennie, you lay down' she told her daughter as she appeared at her side. She gently stroked the hair back off her face and pressed a kiss to her forehead_

'_I thought I'd lost you' Venetia whispered – her voice cracking as she watched the woman she believed she could never see again. _

'_I never left you sweetheart' Rose told her as she squeezed her hand 'I'll always be with you – forever and ever at your side no matter what' she promised_

'_How?' Venetia asked as she blinked away the darkness that was threatening to overcome her again_

'_In here' Rose whispered tapping her forehead and her heart. _

'_I'll never forget you Vennie – not now, not ever. I love you' she whispered – her voice angelically soft as she stroked away the last curl._

_Venetia closed her eyes and held onto her mother_

'_Don't leave me mummy!' Venetia begged sounding like the frightened little girl she was_

'_I haven't left you' Rose promised as she kissed her daughter for the last time_

'Mummy!' Venetia cried out as she opened her eyes. She blinked rapidly, her tears falling down her face and staining her dress, she frantically looked around reaching out for her mother. Then the heartbreaking truth slammed into her – that her mother was never coming back, not matter what.

'_I'll always be with you'_

Roses' words rang in Venetias' ears as she silently shook trying to hold in her sobs

'But you have' she whispered to her mother who wasn't there 'How can I live without you?' she asked traumatised. Venetia bit her lip as she looked around her – she was no longer in the desert but in a cavern, a dark cavern with blood stained walls. All the others that she had been brought with were gone – she was along in a cavern that stunk of death.

'_I haven't left you'_

Venetia closed her eyes and pictured her mother as she remembered her words – from beyond the grave Rose could still soothe her daughter like no one else could.

The Doctor froze when he found the first body – it was Sinred's. Her crumpled figure lay forgotten in the sand as the golden ground around her had been stained with her lifeblood. The Doctor ran his fingers through the sand as he looked down at her shaking his head

'I'm sorry' he whispered 'So sorry'

He removed her gag and bounds and pulled her black head dress over her face; her emerald eyes no longer calling out to anyone except death.

The Doctor rubbed his face as he followed the trail of blood drops towards the cavern.

* * *

Thanks for reading! 


	11. Part Eleven

Thanks for your reviews everyone! I'm back from Barcelona and had a great time thanks!

* * *

A Recognised Gain

Part 11

The Doctor fell down onto his knees in the sand – he felt like he had been walking for hours and hours. He'd been following the tracks of displaced sand and blood droplets – every now and then he would stumble upon a body. So far he had found two – Sinred and Snadria, both bodies had been callously abandoned in the sand – left to rot for all eternity. On finding these bodies the doctor became more fuelled and more determined to save Venetia…if only he knew how.

He lay face down in the sand gasping for breath – he couldn't breath – he was panicking, the last body had tipped him over the edge – they were killing off the women. There was nothing he could do but fear for Venetias' safety and curse himself as the silence in his mind drove him to madness. He grabbed fistfuls of the sand that burned at his skin – he relished in the pain before he closed his eyes to the fear that was threatening to overwhelm him.

'_Doctor' a serenely soft voice called out to him, the Doctors eyelids fluttered as he recognised the voice. He shook his head to himself before mumbling_

'_Stop it – you know she's not real – just stop hurting yourself like this' he warned himself as his already broken heart shattered further._

'_Doctor' the voice called out again – this time joined by a hand that gently brushed the hair of his forehead. Just the feeling of her hand sent goosebumps down his body and a chill began to hug his spine. He was afraid to open his eyes – afraid that it would be her and he would have to see her face then remember the pain of losing her again and afraid that if he opened his eyes he would find that she wasn't really there and he had just been hallucinating her again. Which ever happened they would both tear at the Doctors' soul searing his depression further along – the Doctor squeezed his eyes shut and tried to block the feelings that were soaring through him. _

_Rose gently wiped the Doctors brow – cold tears staining her face as she watched the love of her life break down in front of her – she longed to hold him in her arms once again. Rose watched as the Doctors' hand fumbled forwards awkwardly reaching for hers – she gently grasped his hand_

'_Rose!' he exclaimed in disbelief truly expecting to find nothing but sand on the other side of the darkness._

'_Hey' she whispered as he slowly opened his eyes – everything was cloaked in darkness, the blackness threatened to over take him then he saw the single light shinning. He saw his Rose crouched in front of him smiling her smile as she watched him – her eyes worried._

'_You're…it's…Rose!' he finally managed to exclaim before attempting to sit up – the movement caused him to fall back down so he was lying on his back. Rose slowly walked up beside him, she sat so his head rested in her lap as she looked down at him – her soft tears gently cascading down her face and mixing with his. She softly wiped away his tears that had began to fall the moment he realised it was her_

'_I've been so worried about you' she whispered as she watched his haunted brown eyes study her – they were world weary. He tried to smile but his face didn't have the energy – so instead he just gazed up at her. She gently stroked his jaw line with one of her fingers savouring the texture and roughness of the stubble that was beginning to grow. The Doctor let out a soft groan at the feeling of Roses' fingers on his faces – fingers that felt so foreign and lost to him. He grabbed her hand remembering the softness of her skin, how perfectly her fingers fitted with his, savouring the warmth that radiated out of her warming his chilled soul. Rose smiled at him before pulling away, she moved so that her face was inches above his and her blonde curls caressed his face and rested on his shoulders, she framed his face with her hands_

'_Get her back' she quietly pleaded. The Doctors' eyes turned hard as images of Venetia flashed through his mind_

'_What if I can't?' he asked – his voice cracking 'What if it's too late? What if I've failed her again?' he asked silently begging her_

_She stroked his cheeks with her thumbs_

'_You doing great' she reassured him 'Brilliantly in fact. I'm so proud of the both of you' she told him smiling – he looked up at her unbelieving_

'_I've been a terrible father' he admitted – she shook her head adamant that he wasn't_

'_Just remember to believe in yourself' she whispered as her light began to fade. The Doctor grasped at Roses' hand_

'_Rose, don't leave me' he begged – she smiled sadly at him before gently pressing a kiss to his lips_

'_I love you' she whispered 'forever and always' and with that she was gone. _

The Doctor opened his eyes and found he was still in the golden sand that was stained with blood – he could feel his heart cracking and the softness of Roses' lips on his own

'_Just remember to believe'_

Roses' words hung in the Doctors mind as he jumped up more determined and ready to save his daughter than ever before.

The Doctor didn't know if it had taken him minutes or hours to reach the caverns – all he knew was that the pools of blood that acted as a welcome mat to the cavern was a definite sign that he was in the right place. He slowly and cautiously entered one of the darkened hallways, hugging the wall trying not to attract attention to himself. He manoeuvred his way through various corridors and doorways – ducking to ensure he didn't hit his head through the cloak of the darkness. So far he hadn't seen any Deckrax, but he wasn't going to take his chances. The first door he saw reminded him immediately of a jail cell – the thick cast iron door stood out from the darkness of the rocks and walls that surrounded it – dark crimson stains marked the door and the floor around it. The Doctor swallowed heavily as he pulled out the Sonic Screwdriver.

Venetia lent her head back against the rocky wall of her prison – she gently rocked backwards and forwards singing to herself as she tried to block out the darkness and the stench of death.

'Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you, Sweet dreams that leave all worries far behind you' she sang out – her hollow frightened voice sinking into the walls. The darkness was threatening to overcome her so she sang louder hoping for the words of the song to become a reality

'But in your dreams, whatever they be, Dream a little dream of me' she longed to sleep and find her mother again – whether it was really her or whether it was just a dream, she didn't care. She would give anything to snuggle up to her mother and lie in her arms, just the feeling of Rose at her side would calm her – her voice would send all her fears away. Venetia began to shake as tears rolled down her face as she knew she could never see Rose again – that she could never find these comforts that she needed so badly.

Venetia almost didn't hear the door open as her choked sobs filled the room, she managed to glance upwards and through the blurs of her tears she could see her father standing in the doorway. He wore a look of total despair on his face – his eyes were haunted and lost but his face still lit up when he saw her

'Daddy!' she cried as she threw herself into his arms, he caught her and held her close both of them burying their heads in the others' shoulders. The Doctor held Venetias' trembling body to his and tried not to cry into her shoulder – he knew he had to be strong for her

'Are you okay? Sweet heart did they hurt you?' he asked frantically as he felt her blood drying into his clothes, she nodded against his chest

'I'm fine Daddy I'm fine' she whispered weakly 'It's the others…they…Sinred…' she began but trailed off as her sobs over took her again

'I know Vennie – I know – I found her' he told her softly

Venetia looked up at him – her brown eyes wide and hopeful

'I'm sorry Ven – she was dead' he told the heartbroken girl quietly. Venetia bit her lips trying to stop herself from crying again.

The Doctor picked up Venetia and began to slowly walk out of the door and down the corridor – he put Venetia down behind him and held her hand as he began to slowly unlock the next door. The stench of death blasted out of the room and the blood that pooled out of the door began to flow towards them – the Doctor looked up and saw three bodies hanging from the wall. Each had been maimed and tortured before welcomingly accepting death. Venetia saw the scene in front of her and her hearts stopped – her mouth faltered not knowing what to say. The Doctor picked her up and held her to his chest protecting her gaze from the bodies

'I'm sorry' he whispered to the Herbad family – every single member was now reunited in death 'I'm so sorry' was his haunted whisper.

Clutching Venetia the Doctor began to run – quietly yet quickly to the doors which would lead him out of this hell and away from the bodies that rotted within it... those of the Herbad family and those of the Deckrax.

Once he had run out into the fresh air Venetia looked up at him – her eyes wide and accusing

'Aren't you going to do anything?' she asked shocked, the Doctors' eyes were grim as he shook his head

'There's nothing I can do' he told her gravely 'All is done - they are gone. There's none left...I can't bring them back Vennie

'But…!' Venetia began – the Doctor shook his head cutting her off. His heart ached from his decision and her arguing the matter would surly kill him.

'Let's go back to the Tardis' he told her. She watched him and walked silently along beside him as the blood slowly yet delicately dripped from her wrist leaving a path – her own journey from hell. Only she didn't know of the vengence the Doctor had acted out upon the Deckrax - she didn't know why they were all dead... nor did she know why blood stained her fathers shirt as a look of grim despair settled in his eyes.

Back inside the Tardis the Doctor and Venetia had changed and Venetia was now bandaged up. The Tardis wasn't in flight yet and Venetia just stood watching him

'Do you know what day it is?' she asked quietly – her voice hoarse from all the crying and screaming she had participated in earlier. The Doctor studied her carefully before thinking long and hard

'Can't say that I do' he told her – her lip trembled as she turned to look at the photos on the wall.

'It's my birthday' she finally whispered. The Doctors' heart sunk and his face fell as he realised he'd forgotten it.

'Oh Venetia' he said softly – silently heartbroken

She shook her head sadly

'It doesn't matter' she told him softly was she looked at the wall – her eyes overflowing with unshed tears.

'It does' the Doctor told her determinedly

'You can have anything – anything in the world!' he told her. She paused for thought, her hand resting on a photograph of Rose

'Anything?' she asked

'Of course' he told her smiling

Venetia looked at the photo again

'Take me to mummy' she pleaded.


	12. Part Twelve

Thanks for your reviews everyone!

* * *

A Recognised Gain

Part 12

The Doctors' heart sunk as he watched his daughter clutching the photo of her mother – her eyes so wide and hopeful. Watching her look at him like this broke his heart – he could see how much she was hurting inside and how much she was missing Rose. He knew he couldn't take her to see Rose but he didn't have the heart not to.

'Vennie – you know that we can't' he began slowly

'Why not?' she asked angrily, her lip trembling but her eyes determined

'Because we can't! We'd be breaking so many rules and setting up numerous paradoxes!' he began to explain but Venetia cut him off – her face watching him knowingly

'But you can. You did it for mum – she told me. You took her to meet her father, why can't you take me to see her?' she asked coldly. The Doctor winced as she said that

'And did she tell you what happened? How we all nearly died and the world nearly imploded? Did she tell you that as well?' he asked angrily trying to defend his actions

'It doesn't matter!' Venetia yelled

'But it does!' he shouted back

Venetia shook her head, adamant that she was right

'Because you fixed it all' she said in a small voice 'you can fix it again' she told him hopefully. The Doctor sighed to himself – all of his anger evaporating. He walked up to Venetia and knelt down so he was eye to eye with her

'The consequences are too much – I shouldn't have let Rose do that in the first place' he told her gently but sternly. Venetia studied him

'But you did. Why?' she asked in a small voice

_Because I love her_! the Doctor wanted to shout, he would have done anything for Rose – he would have burned planets and destroyed entire universes just to keep her safe. No wasn't a word when Rose was around – he would give his life just to keep her happy.

'Because you loved her' Venetia answered in a small voice – her eyes were hurt and deep.

'But I love you too' the Doctor reassured her softly. Venetia shook her head

'Not in the same way' she whispered as she realised her truth.

'You'd do anything for her just because you loved her. You'd die for her, you'd take her to the stars and watch her smile – you'd fight of evil to save her or make her happy. But it's not like that with me' Venetia's voice began to wobble as she realised the truth

'You were burdened with me. You _have_ to keep me safe, you _have _to protect me, and you don't have a choice because you promised her. You don't want to make me happy – you want to make _her_ happy by making me happy, you don't really care about me' Venetia accused angrily

'That's not true' the Doctor sharply cut in – his voice angry and his eyes blazing 'Don't you understand what you mean to me?' the Doctor asked his eyes darkening

'Yes – I do' she told him sadly 'I'm all you have left of her – that's why you cling on to me, I'm your last connection to her – that's the only reason you love me' she told him as her tears freely bled down her face

'Vennie – I love you because you're my daughter, because you are clever and beautiful and everything I wish I was – I love you because you're Roses' daughter. I don't love you _just_ because you're her daughter' he told her meaningfully

'Don't call me Vennie!' she screamed angrily at him as she clutched at the photo of herself and her mother. The Doctor stepped back at the force of her anger, he didn't understand

'Only Mummy can call me Vennie' she whispered as she began to shake due to the force of the sobs that tore through her body.

'Oh Venetia' the Doctor whispered feeling the pain she was releasing through her endless stream of tears, he began to walk over to her but she jumped up and stepped back from him

'Leave me alone!' she shouted 'Take me to her or leave me alone!' she begged as she shook – her pale face blotched with tears.

'You know I can't' the Doctor told her – his voice cracking. Venetia glared at him before running down the corridor to her room – her door slammed violently shut behind her.

The Doctor closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair

'What do I do' he whispered to himself as he was rocked by the emotions his daughter had shown – such hate, hate that all seemed to be directed at him.

Venetia flung herself onto her bed as her sobs tore through her soul, she didn't know what to do, she didn't know how to deal with everything she was feeling. So she did the one thing she knew how to do – she cried and cried and cried until she felt like there were no more tears in the universe left to be cried, and when she felt like that she cried some more.

Several hours later the Doctor hesitantly knocked on the door of Venetias' room, he was greeted by silence but proceeded to open the door. He poked his head around the door and saw his daughter curled up into a ball on top of her blankets. Her blonde curls stood eratically out from her head, and her hands were clenched into fists. Around her used tissues lay abandoned – under her chin was her Winnie the Pooh teddy bear, and across her chest lay one of her mums' jumpers. The Doctor walked up to her and sat on the edge of her bed gently brushing the curls away from her face – her eyes flickered

'Daddy?' she asked quietly as her eyes blinked into focus. He smiled gently down at her – she looked up at him unsure of how to behave.

'I'll take you' he told her quietly, she smiled her mothers smile back up at him

'Thank you' she said softly. They didn't say anything else; they just sat in silence together each living in their own memories of Rose.

The Tardis finally came to a shuddering halt – the icy gales from outside the Tardis were already blowing through the doors causing Venetia to shiver. She huddled inside her sky blue coat – the white fluff at the top over flowing and framing her face, she looked so delicate and angelic. The Doctor smiled as she pulled on her gloves – glittering pink threads covered the deep purple bruises and scabs that lay on her wrists from the ropes. She winced as her hands brushed against the bruises but she didn't say a word. The Doctor walked up to Venetia and took her hand – neither of them spoke of her harsh words from earlier, both of them pretended it had never happened.

They opened the doors and stepped out into the Artic landscape – the fresh white snow crunching under their feet, the white specks of snow flattened themselves against their coats as they slowly walked forwards. Venetias' cheeks turned red as did her nose in the cold winds, she shivered and sunk further into her coat but continued to walk forwards with her father. They stopped when they came to the edge of a frozen lake. The lake was miles and miles long, its icy exterior glistening in the morning sun – each layer of snow being covered with another. Around the lake giant mountains stood, they reached up into the sky and their peaks disappeared into the clouds that hugged the sky line. Each mountain was dotted with thousands of pine trees, their emerald green covered by the fresh white of the snow. It was the most beautiful landscape Venetia had ever seen – she gasped in awe as she glanced around, but what she saw next took her breath away.

Dressed in a white jump suit with baby pink strips, Rose danced around on the ice. Her blonde hair was loose over her shoulders and flew back in the wind around her, her cheeks were rosey and her eyes danced with excitement. She moved elegantly and smoothly over the ice jumping and twirling in the most beautiful, alluring way. The Doctor and Venetia both stood silently watching Rose in awe – she looked beautiful in the snow as she glided across the ice, her smile lit up both of their hearts. Roses' laughter danced across the ice reaching into their souls and warming them forever more, the sunlight sparkled down on Rose who threw her head back and relished in its warmth, her eyes lit up and with that they lit up the world.

The Doctor and Venetia held each others hand as they watched Rose – they both knew in that moment that despite whatever happened between them, how much pain they felt and how many tears they cried – they would always be okay. They could always look back on this moment where they were a family again and remember the inner peace they finally felt – they could always rely on the love that radiated out of them whenever they thought of Rose. So together the father and daughter sat in the snow watching the love of their lives dance carelessly and freely with no ideas of her future, and no ideas of the pain and joy she will one day bring to so many lives. The Doctor looked down at Venetia and she looked up at him – they both finally recognised their gains.

* * *

The End

* * *

Thanks for reading!

I hope you enjoyed and I'd love to know your final thoughts!


End file.
